The Rain Pours In My Heart
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: Poke-shipping and one-sided Kiss-shipping It's Ash & Misty's wedding (Does the goofy dance), and all are thrilled except one girl that sits silently in the back that they met long ago…


The Rain pours in my heart

**Me: Hey guys, I know you've heard it before no flames, be nice blah blah blah**

**Misty: Yay I'm getting married!**

**Ash: WHAT?! TO WHO?! MISTY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

**Paul & Drew: Wow…..**

**Misty: * Facepalm* Ash you moron I'm marrying you!**

**Ash: Hehe I knew that…..* scratches head***

**May: Hi Drew!**

**Drew: * Flicks hair * Hi airhead**

**May: Grrrrr why you stupid cabbage brain! How dare you call me airhead grasshead!**

**Dawn: Well this is interesting**

**Paul: Stay out of this Troublesome**

**Dawn: Argggghhhh shut up you purple haired emotionless jerk!**

**Paul: Hn. You really need to work on your people skills and anger management**

**Dawn: Says the human freaking iceblock!**

**Paul: Hn.**

**Me: Well then…..ahem, CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY ALEARDY?!**

**Everyone: Hmph attitude much?**

**Misty, May & Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own pokemon or anything to do with it!**

**Ash: Mmmmmm cherries…**

**Everyone but Ash: * facepalm***

**Misty: Remind me why I'm marrying you again?**

**Me: On with the story!**

**The Rain Pours In My Heart**

I sit there silently, barely breathing as you take her hand in yours. You lean over and whisper something in her ear that makes her smile a smile that lights up the entire room in a way that could put the sun to shame. My heart is breaking, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I knew it was hopeless from the start, a waste of time chasing after you and trying to hold on. You could never notice me the way you notice her, never love me like you do her, never even think of any other girl that way. Ever since I met the three of you at Shamouti Island there was no denying the connection that practically radiated from the both of you.

Yet I still tried. I went after something useless from the very beginning. Even now, on your wedding day with her locked in your embrace I still can't stop the painful twist or the lurch in my stomach when you kiss her. When you hold her, look at her. And though I would give anything to be in her place, I still can't hate her.

She is amazing; nobody can deny that, least of all you. Her hair the shade of fiery orange, the pools of those aqua blue Cerulean eyes that gaze at you lovingly. There is no denying that she is beautiful, and though it kills me to think such a thing, she is perfect for you. Although you are now a taken man, no, scratch that. You were always taken. Long before we met she had you. When I met the happy trio, she had you.

Even long after she had to leave to watch over the Cerulean Gym she still had you. You could never forget her and no other girl could possibly even hope to replace her. Anyway, though you are taken I still cannot stop the fluttering of my heart whenever you entire my line of vision. The way I freeze when you glance my way.

Suddenly as if you can hear my thoughts you look up and those gorgeous chocolate brown orbs lock with mine. For a moment, I fool myself thinking I perhaps see a twinge of regret in your eyes. But of course that is just my stupid imagination, I am only fooling myself. You take her in your arms yet again and flash a grin at me that is so brilliant I think I may faint.

She is your world, everything you need and nothing will EVER change that. No matter how hard, how desperate I may wish for it to be true. I fake a smile, pretending to be happy for the both of your sakes although I am dying inside.

You love her, she loves you. Everyone is ecstatic and melodious at this outcome. All but me. Oh the irony of it all, my name, Melody and I cannot be anything but the opposite of that word. Melodious. It's like a curse, something just mocking me for all it's worth, knowing that I can never have what was never mine to begin with.

She looks my way and I resist the urge to run out there and then, but I don't. Instead I wave, and she cheerfully smiles back before turning away to be congratulated by Delia and Professor Oak. Ah, Delia Ketchum. Your loveable, caring mother. If it was possible for anyone to be happier than the two of you it is without a doubt her. She has always loved Misty as her own daughter, and somehow it was as if she knew someday this would happen. Heck, everybody knows she's been visualising this wedding since you first brought the red-head home. As much as I hate to admit it, even me.

I know Misty isn't over the moon at my presence here, dammit she knows my feelings for you. Ever since the day of May and Drew's wedding when we saw each other for the second time. The shock and pain in my eyes when I saw the two of you together came across more than I anticipated. They all saw it, and in that moment they all knew. Except you. You were to oblivious, to dense to realize. Well perhaps dense isn't quite the word to describe it.

Although yes, you were a complete dense moron for not seeing her feelings that were practically screaming themselves for 8 years. You weren't dense towards me, only blinded by your love for her. She could see it in my eyes, and through some unspoken agreement we both knew it was best if things were left things unsaid.

She would never say anything, nor would she forbid my presence at this wedding. It's wrong, I get that. I don't need anybody to tell me that I should just leave the two of you alone. It would be best on everybody, most of all me. After this soul crushing event I fully intend to, you will never see me again because I plan to stay on that little island we met at so long ago. I can barely take it anymore, I see happiness glowing from everywhere but myself.

As I turn to leave Paul and Dawn are giving you the congratulations, and I have to physically restrain myself from saying goodbye one last time. I silently bid you farewell and head for the door, and as I am leaving I see a boy with red hair staring at me with what? Sympathy? Oh right, I knew this boy. Rudy from Trovita island. All of a sudden I understand why he is staring, he sees my pain and can feel it as well as I can.

He pined after Misty for the longest time and upon receiving the invitation to her wedding it must have crushed him. But he knew this all to well before I did, he sensed it the moment upon seeing them together. Even before she chose the raven haired trainer over himself somehow he knew one day you would be together. He must be dying inside as I am, and though he is trying his hardest not to show it I am sure he would like nothing better than to smash his fist to your face then and there.

This only serves as another reminder of how perfect the two of you are for each other. I offer a brief understanding smile his way and quickly make my leave. I can turn away, run as far as I wanted but you would never be off my mind. I will always want you, but you will never know. Even if you did find out you would never ever leave HER.

She would still be the only one you would see. You would probably apologize and try to help me find another. But the thing is there never will be another, there will only be you. The rain will always pour in my heart. I will always love you Ash Ketchum, while you love her. Misty Waterflower.


End file.
